


Wasserbomben auf Fuerteventura

by LittleRookie



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wasserbomben, trainingscamp
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Die norwegischen Springer sind auf Trainingslager in Fuerteventura. Doch Tom wird es ein bisschen langweilig...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen Oneshot habe ich vor einiger Zeit mal für eine Freundin geschrieben.  
> Vielleicht gefällt er euch ja :)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„Meint ihr nicht auch, dass es an den Abenden hier immer etwas langweilig ist?“, fragte Tom beim Abendessen in die Runde. Seine Kollegen schauten ihn erstaunt an.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Fanni schließlich und schob sich seine vollbeladene Gabel in den Mund. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wir haben irgendwie noch nichts wirklich Lustiges gemacht. Ich meine, schaut uns doch mal an! Wir sind das norwegische Skisprung Team! Wir sind bekannt für unsere verrückten Ideen. Aber hier sitzen wir bis jetzt nur Abend für Abend herum und spielen Karten. Was ist los mit euch, Leute?“ Nun mischte sich auch Daniel ein.  
„Wenn dir so langweilig ist, dann lass dir doch was einfallen, Tom.“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, fiel Fanni die Gabel aus der Hand. Entsetzt starrte der Kleine seinen blonden Kollegen an.  
„Das hättest du besser nicht gesagt, Dani.“, murmelte er fassungslos. Als Daniel ihn verwirrt ansah, deutete Anders mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung auf Tom.  
Man konnte richtig sehen, wie sich die Räder im Kopf des Norwegers drehten, in seinen Augen lag ein heimtückisches Glänzen. Daniel schluckte.  
„Ups!“, machte er kleinlaut. Fanni stöhnte und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast! Jetzt wird er Amok laufen.“ Daniel rutschte weiter in seinen Stuhl hinein.  
„Das wollte ich nicht!“, meinte er leise. Johann, der neben ihm saß, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, Dani. Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass es nicht allzu schlimm wird…“  
Doch keiner glaubte recht daran. „Schlimm“ war in Toms Sprachgebrauch gleichgesetzt mit „Spaß“.

Entgegen ihren Befürchtungen tat sich an diesem Abend einmal gar nichts. Auch der nächste Abend, der Sonntag, verlief ruhig. Und obwohl sich Anders, Daniel und Johann immer wieder umsahen und genau darauf achteten, was Tom nun wohl anstellen könnte, er tat nichts. Saß gemütlich mit ihnen beim Abendessen, tat nichts, sagte nichts. Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Teammitglieder wachsam geworden, auch sie kannten Toms Späße nur zu gut. Alex hatte sogar schon etwas davon gemurmelt, dass er Tom nach Hause schicken würde, wenn der etwas anstellte, doch bis jetzt war eben noch nichts geschehen.  
Langsam wurden die Springer und ihr Betreuer unruhig.

Auch am Montag, dem trainingsfreien Tag, tat sich noch nichts, diesmal fiel allerdings auf, dass von Tom jegliche Spur fehlte. Weder beim Mittagessen war er anwesend, noch bekam man ihn beim Abendessen zu Gesicht.  
„Also, wenn ich nicht bald weiß, was er vorhat, dann werde ich noch verrückt.“, seufzte Fanni, der als Toms bester Freund natürlich wusste, wie dieser tickte. Daniel stimmte ihm nickend zu.  
„Und alles nur, weil ich ihn auf dumme Gedanken gebracht habe.“, machte er sich Vorwürfe. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Jungs.“ Fanni winkte ab.  
„Früher oder später wäre er ohnehin auf die Idee gekommen, Blödsinn zu machen.“, murmelte er. „Tom kann gar nicht ohne Blödsinn leben.“  
 _Klatsch!_  
Erschrocken zuckte der kleine Norweger zusammen. Fassungslos griff er an seinen Nacken, auf dem gerade etwas zerplatzt war. Wasser rann ihm über die Schultern. Langsam drehte sich der Blonde um, als er von hinten ein leises Kichern hörte.  
„Das war deine Strafe für den letzten Satz, mein lieber Fannis!“, lachte Tom, der mit einem großen Wäschekorb hinter ihm stand. „Wobei ich sagen muss, dass du nicht so ganz Unrecht damit hast!“ mit diesen Worten langte er in den Korb, zog eine bunte Kugel hervor und warf sie in Richtung Daniel. Der zuckte noch zurück, aber es war zu spät. Die Wasserbombe traf ihn direkt an der Brust.  
„Wuhuu!“, jubelte Tom. „Volltreffer!“ Grinsend fischte er zwei weitere Bälle heraus und war sie auf Johann und Alex, die sich beide – ebenfalls noch zu perplex von der plötzlichen Attacke – noch nicht gerührt hatten.   
Doch nun war Fanni, der sich gerade noch die bunten Ballonfetzen aus den Haaren gezogen hatte, aufgesprungen und in die Richtung des Wäschekorbs gehechtet. Noch ehe Tom reagieren konnte, hatte er sich schon zwei Bomben geschnappt und sich in sichere Entfernung zu Tom gebracht. Grinsend betrachtete der 24- jährige die beiden mit Wasser gefüllten Bälle, ehe er sie mit präzisem Wurf genau auf Tom schleuderte. Nun waren auch die anderen nicht mehr zu halten. Mit lautem Geschrei stürzten sie sich auf Tom und im Nu entstand eine herrliche Wasserschlacht, bei der die bunten Kugeln nur so durch die Luft flogen.  
Nur Alex beteiligte sich nicht, sondern sah nur kopfschüttelnd auf seine Athleten, die sich – nicht das erste Mal – wie kleine Kinder aufführten.

Leider waren die Wasserbomben nur allzu schnell aufgebraucht. Triefend aber grinsend musterten sich die Athleten. Alle hatten sie mehr als eine Bombe abbekommen. Aber es hatte ihnen Spaß gemacht. Tom schüttelte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„ _Das_ nenne ich mal einen gelungenen Abend.“, grinste er. „Nicht so langweilig wie das ewige Kartenspielen. Das ist nur dann witzig, wenn Fanni verliert.“  
„Hey!“, protestierte der Angesprochene. Tom hob nur eine Augenbraue.  
„Ist doch so!“, verteidigte er sich. Dann sah er sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Sagt mal, Leute. Wo ist eigentlich Alex hin?“  
Nun sahen sich auch seine Kollegen nach ihrem Trainer um. Daniel schnaubte.  
„Ist einfach abgehauen.“, meinte er. „Will wohl nicht nass werden.“ Tom deutete in Richtung Hotel.  
„Ich hab noch mehr Wasserbomben gekauft. Sollen wir los?“  
Die anderen nickten eifrig.

Alex ließ sich seufzend auf den noch warmen Sand fallen und blickte aufs Meer hinaus. Sollten die Athleten ruhig ihren Spaß haben, für ihn waren solche Abenteuer nicht mehr wirklich etwas. Er bevorzugte einen ruhigen Abend, an dem nichts mehr passierte. Und dennoch ahnte er, dass er damit nicht davonkommen würde. Nicht, wenn Tom dabei war.  
Und natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste:  
„Los Leute! Eins … zwei … drei! ALLE AUF ALEX!!!“  
 _PLATSCH!_


End file.
